Sunnyhell
'Welcome to Sunnyhell's Wiki!' You may be wondering, what is Sunnyhell? It's a RPG based on all forms of the supernatural! We added in our favorite species based on vampire-related tv shows and movies, such as vampires, werewolves, hunters, slayers, ghost & much more. We have twisted characters and only accept site canons and original characters. Sunnyhell is where your every dark fantasy can come true. Naturally vampires rule over the town once known as Las Vegas... turning it into the good guys hell. The good guys are forced to hide and try to figure out a way to take the city back before vampires can rule over the entire world. Bonus, Sunnyhell is the sexiest & bloodiest place on earth. To join in our roleplaying fun, please check out our site at http://sunnyhell.proboards.com/ . 'Sunnyhell's Storyline' '' ‘The Revolution’'' titles a gang of vampires that are out for world domination. Their leader is a very smart, witty, cunning, and sophisticated vampire that goes by the name Aiden Brynes. They call him King and he only trusts his bloodline to continue spreading mayhem around the entire world. This fang gang has taken over the largely populated city of Las Vegas, Nevada as the base of their operation. It wasn't hard, being the Sin City after all. However, they wanted to make a statement towards the world that they did infact take it over so they appropriately renamed the city Sunnyhell. The Revolution kept a hotel on the Las Vegas strip as their safe base; this means only certain parts of this certain the hotel can be accessed by vampires, and vampires only. Recently, the gang has branched out taking over territory in''' California, Oregon, Washington, Nevada and Arizona'. '‘The Slayer’s Society' 'main base is located in '''Tucson, Arizona'… any young slayers who are just called upon are gathered and brought here. This is Slayer School for newly activated slayers to have a safe place to live while they learn skills they will need. Involved in their training are Watchers, whom every slayer is assigned to, and their sole concern is informing and training their slayers. Everything in The Slayer’s Society is ran by to be taken. The slayer’s have decided to place a small base in a now abandoned high school, in Las Vegas, to help regain control.' The high school is the Slayer’s safe base', only allowing Humans and Slayers have access to the entire base. However, Hybrids have access no matter what. Since Hybrids are hard to come by and are made genetically of human and some form of demon. Werewolves also have an exception; they can get in the Slayer’s safe base because they have a human form. However, werewolves can not get into vampire only bases. 'The Auburn Pack'''' '' has been pinned in the middle of all of this to be taken, the pack leader, has decided that his pack should pick a side... although most of the pack wants to stay Neutral. He has chosen to pick and assist the Slayer's Society. Mostly, because their rivals, 'The Shadow Pack' has chosen to be part of the Revolution. Legend says there is a prophecy deep inside the underworld that tells of six Hybrids being born, all sharing the same vampire bloodline. In the legend they are referred to as the 'Sadistic Six' because no one would have the power to stop them from ruling over the earth, like gods and goddesses. Usually, there is only a hand-full of Slayers called a upon at once and the fact so many are popping up in alarming numbers is surprising to The Slayer Society. However, unknown to them is a group of Irish natural-born Wiccans called the 'Celtic Coven' whom do spells to activate Slayers. Due to the imbalance in good vs evil, many slayers had to be called upon at once. Some humans come to Sunnyhell because they are vampire fanatics, these humans tend to have sex, let vampires feed, and 'play' with them. The unwilling humans that get caught are made a vampire 'pets'. Humans that wanted to stand against the vampires and believe in fighting them have become part of 'The Hunter Association' '''which started as a group of humans whom had hunting in their blood and were hunters before The Revolution began taking over. 'Sunnyhell's Weekly Updates' '''February 04, 2013 | '''Started to revamp Sunnyhell's Wikia. Want more updates? Click here. 'Sunnyhell's Basics' 'Rules' • 'How To Roleplay' • 'Species' • 'Powers' • 'Characters' • 'Family ' • 'Face Claim Ideas' 'Auburn Pack' • 'Celtic Coven' •' Hunter Association' • 'The Revolution' • 'Shadow Pack' • 'Slayer Society' 'The Characters' 'Approval Needed' ' SophiaBush.png|'Alexis Cooper'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis_Cooper TaylorSwift2.png|'Allison Vega'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Alison_Vega KristenBell.png|'Arianna Parker'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Arianna_Parker AmyLee.png|'Ariel Wiklun'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Ariel_Wiklun DougiePoynter.png|'Aydonne Rivers'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Aydonne_Rivers CandiceAccola.png|'Caroline Forbes'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes MichelleTrachtenberg.png|'Dawn Summers'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_Summers NinaDobrev.png|'Elena Gilbert'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert AvrilLavinge.png|'Gypsy Winters'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Gypsy_Winters JacVanek.png|'Harper Fox'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Harper_Fox ShiaLebeouf.png|'Jonathan Kinsley'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Jonathan_Kinsley Jensen Ackles.png|'Joshua Brooks'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Brooks ZacEfron.png|'Logan Stryker'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_Stryker LucyHale.png|'Miann Evans'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Miann_Evans AlexisBledel.png|'Noelle Walsh'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Noelle_Walsh AmandaCrew.png|'Tessa Connolly'|link=http://sunnyhell.wikia.com/wiki/Tessa_Connolly ' 'Adopt Me?! '''Sunnyhell Gives Credit We got our many ideas for our species from the following amazing vampire-related media: Angel, Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, Twilight, and The Vampire Diaries. Category:Browse